And With This Fall, I Set Me Free
by abrainiac
Summary: Not a sound in the air - save for the whip of the wind and the chirp of crickets. The sounds of regret, remorse, and sorrow. Rated for sad themes...


(A/N): Okay, I was going for something a little bit more visual than usual. I'm not sure if this is it. It's pretty sad (just a warning). I'm pretty sure I like it. I thinks that it's a pretty piece. Kind of poetic (or maybe it's just in my head). Anyway... you should probably start reading right about now... Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Dream on, girl. No... seriously; it's only a dream. I DEFINITELY don't own Glee.

* * *

The wind whipped my face, turning it red. I could feel the tears burning down my cheeks, but I ignored them. I inched my way forward, eyes closing of their own accord. My bare toes reached out searchingly; seeking the edge of the precipice.

A particularly strong burst of wind caused me to sway, and I fought down the urge to reach out my arms and flail them rapidly. I simply took a deep breath, opening my eyes.

Two inches in front of my feet, a great cliff stood. If one were to look down, they would see nothing but blackness below. If one were to look up, they would see the same; only with brilliant dots of light scattered about. I – not being one to do either of those – looked straight forward, seeing just a hint of light on the Western horizon.

I knelt down gently, running my fingers through the mostly-dry grass. I brought my now-moist hands up to my face, rubbing the wetness across it. I was hoping to wake up. But nothing could wake me up from the nightmare that was my life.

I heaved a huge sigh, and stood again.

I put my hand over my steadily beating heart. I knew that I could change that in an instant. I brought my other hand down to my pocket, pulling out my favorite blade.

I held the blade up to my wrist – something that I'd been unable to do for so long – and pulled it down fiercely. Blood sprang up instantly, seeping from the slice. I looked at it for a moment, then stuck my arm out over the edge.

I watched as a single drop of red ran slowly down my wrist, clinging to my skin for a moment. I watched as it released in slow-motion; falling down into the black oblivion below me.

I trained my ears carefully, knowing that there was no way that I'd be able to hear the tiny droplet hit the bottom. Instead, I listened for the rushing of the water below me. Once I heard the faint rumbling, I nodded in relief.

Perfect. Once I'd fallen, my body would be whisked away by the current; never found again.

I turned and looked back at my truck – my _baby_. I blew it a kiss with my uninjured hand, bidding it farewell. I turned back to the front, checking my arm again. I knew that I was considering the blood a little offering. It was a taste for the river of what it would soon receive.

I looked down at my body for the final time, taking in my fabulous appearance. I wore simple clothes. They were all a gray so light and shimmering, it was almost silver. Only I could pull off that kind of color. The filmy material of my loose jacket billowed out around me; a very nice dramatic effect.

Content with what I found, I brought my head back up to look at the horizon, a serene smile on my face. Seeing no color on the far mountain ranges, I smiled more sadly. It was time to say farewell.

I took a small slip of paper out of my pocket. On one side, it had so many names. All of the people that I'd loved, lost, and known. Particular names were bigger than the others; Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Dad, Mom, Carole, and Blaine.

On the other side, it held only one word: _Goodbye_.

I had sat for hours in my room, staring at the paper. I had been wondering how I could possibly say all that needed to be said. All of the feelings, the regrets, the sorrow. All of the happiness, too. I figured that the best I could do was just that one word.

I took the paper, kneeling down again. I placed it under a small rock, a bit of the white sticking out. Hopefully, the rock would be heavy enough to weigh it down, but still let it be found.

With my final task done, I stood shakily.

The wind whipped more furiously around me, my hair flying out of its gelled hold.

I took a deep breath, letting it out softly.

_Moment of truth._

"Goodbye," I whispered tearfully.

I knew that I was going to do it.

I spread my arms out gently, noticing how pale I'd become; how I seemed to shine in the moonlight.

I lifted my heels up from the ground, tipping forward gently.

I heard an imagined cry of '_noooooo!'_ on the wind.

The wind rushed through my ears, and…

I fell.

* * *

(A/N): WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! Too late? Sorry!

Sad, eh? I think that I may update with a follow-up chapter, but I might not. It depends on what I want to happen. Part of me _really_ just wants to leave this be; it can stand well on its own. Another part of me wants to add more... thoughts?

Anyway, love you all, please review, because it makes me smile! And, I _will_ reply to every review as soon as my computer stops being a butt!


End file.
